A Finding
by Michelle285
Summary: Calleigh has shot Eric and she has gone home to unpack his boxes.  What does she find in the course of the unpacking? Finally...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Still don't own. In pretending that I do right now though. _

_ A/N: Okay, this is just something that I randomly thought of one day. It's after the Season 7 finale _Seeing _Red. I wrote this a long time ago and I thought I would let it see the light of day. A special thanks goes to Jessica237 for betaing this! Enjoy!_

She had really done it now. She was angry, but she would never do something so awful intentionally. She loved him too much to do something like that. Did he know how much she loved him? He should, after all—No! It wasn't fair for Calleigh Duquesne to assume Eric Delko knew how much she loved him. Now, thanks to her perfect aim with a stupid 9mm (with any gun), she may never get to tell him.

"Horatio, we can't lose him," Calleigh pleaded.

"I won't let that happen," Horatio assured Calleigh. He was sure there was something going on with Eric and Calleigh now, something deeper than friendship.

Horatio watched Calleigh turn around and walk back to her Hummer. He was a little surprised he didn't have to send her home. He was sure she would beg to stay and tell him she had to work on this case. The fact that she didn't do that made it clear to Horatio how upset she was. In fact, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, he was almost sure she was crying.

"Natalia, Ryan," Horatio called, getting their attention. "We can't lose him. We have to find him…alive!"

Natalia and Ryan nodded, and Ryan went back to processing the car, but Natalia held back to talk to Horatio.

"You know, this doesn't look good," Natalia informed Horatio. "I think our chances of finding him alive are getting smaller by the minute. I know we can't lose him without losing Calleigh too, but I'm just really worried that he isn't alive."

"Keep processing," Horatio ordered.

"Look in the woods," Ryan called out to them.

"What?" Natalia asked.

"There is a lot of blood here, and I'm almost sure it's all Eric's. He couldn't get very far with all the blood he's lost," Ryan explained. "The only place he could go is in the woods. We have to find him before the Russian Mob does. Hopefully, they haven't already found him. They can make your life miserable, and they don't care if you're hurt."

They both knew Ryan spoke from experience, and they both thought searching the woods was a good idea. Natalia told Horatio to go ahead, and call them if he saw Eric or if he needed any help.

-%

Meanwhile, Calleigh was trying to drive home. It wasn't working very well, and she was almost sure she was going to have a wreck from these tears that refused to leave her alone. She almost wished to have a wreck. At least then she wouldn't have to go home to a house with reminders of Eric everywhere. She knew he wouldn't be there, and that just made everything worse; made her tears start falling faster.

Calleigh was completely broken. She was almost sure the love of her life (and he was, for sure) was hurt or dead, by her hand. Well, by her 9mm, which was in her hand. She was only thankful that she hadn't aimed higher, because if she put another bullet in his head, she would have died right then. And she had no doubt he would have as well. He might be dead right now. Here came those tears again.

Calleigh had given up driving long ago. She had pulled over to the side of the road and let her thoughts take over her mind. Well, she should actually say thought. The one that kept running through her head was: _Eric is dead_. She knew that if he was it was all her fault. She did shoot at him after all!

Calleigh began to clear her mind, turn on the radio and finish driving home. Everything reminded her of Eric though. The country station on the radio would make Eric gag and he would complain about it, but wouldn't change it, because he loved to see the smile on Calleigh's face when she listened to it. After that thought, she refused to let the tears fall again; she was determined to get home this time.

Finally, Calleigh pulled up to her house. She pulled her key out of her purse, walked inside and was greeted with the site of boxes. This time she couldn't stop her tears. Eric was in the process of moving in, but then they had their fight earlier today. Calleigh knew when he came home later they would work everything out and everything would be okay. What if he never came home?

No! Calleigh refused to let herself think like that. She was going to think about happy things. She decided to begin unpacking his boxes. After all, nothing was happier than thinking he was going to come home later. He could be all moved in when he got here. The boxes were already sorted into which room they should be, and she found herself in her bedroom ripping the tape off one of the boxes.

The first thing she saw in this box was a sweatshirt sporting his college name and the mascot on the back of it. Before she could think what she was doing, she slipped in on over her clothes. It basically swallowed her up, but on it stayed. After she was comfortable, she began to organize his clothes, putting some in drawers and hanging some in her—their closet.

She found a lone pair of his socks, and she went over to put them in his acclaimed sock drawer. He had proclaimed this drawer his a few weeks ago and told her to stay out of it. She had laughed, rolled her eyes, but obeyed. Now, going to put his socks away, she forgot about that day.

As she opened the drawer, she wrinkled her nose at the mess inside. She had been known to be a neat freak, so she had to clean this drawer a bit. In the process of doing so, she found a box hidden under the mess of the socks.

Calleigh, being the curious person she was, had to pick it up and open it. When the box was open and the beautiful diamond ring showed itself, Calleigh almost choked on air. Her hands were shaking as she pulled the ring out of the box to look closer at it. She knew what it was for, and this was why Eric had told her never to get in "his drawer."

Calleigh couldn't take it anymore. She gently sat the ring on the dresser, climbed onto the bed and cried. Wrapped in Eric's sweater and clutching his pillow she cried harder than she ever had. He was going to propose. The only thing she comprehended right now was: _He loved me, and I killed him_!

_So, should I continue? What do you guys think? Now that we know what happened to Eric I kind of don't want to…but tell me what you think and I might. Review please! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything…not even the idea to continue really. _

_ A/N: Okay, so I'm continuing. I really didn't think I would, but when everyone asked me to and when I got this idea in my head, I had to see if I could write it. And so, this was born. I'm not sure if it's good and I'm not sure if they are in character toward the end, especially Alexx and Horatio. Also, this isn't going to be canon. Thanks to Jessica237 for betaing and giving me good words, sentences and ideas. And now, the second chapter: Enjoy! _

She sat on the couch with her ice cream. Calleigh wasn't one to eat the ice cream out of the carton, but right now she didn't care. Her goal was to get lost in the movie she had put in, eat her ice cream and not think about anything. Of course, that wasn't working too well. In fact, right now she didn't even know what movie she was watching.

After she found the ring she stopped unpacking the boxes. She went to the kitchen, snatched the ice cream out of the freezer, popped a random DVD in the player and settled on the couch. She was still wearing Eric's sweatshirt though, so the first thirty minutes of the movie had been spent with her in tears. For about five minutes they had stopped, but then she had starting thinking about him again and she gave up. Now she was lost in memories of the two of them together, not caring that the tears were running down her cheeks and the ice cream was slowly starting to melt.

Suddenly Calleigh's phone rang, startling her out of the memories she was trying so vainly to bury. When she saw Horatio's name on the display, her hands started to shake. She was torn. She needed news on Eric's condition, but she was afraid of getting bad news. She knew they had found him, but what if he was…Calleigh refused to let herself think that. She was going to answer and everything was going to be fine!

"How is he?" Calleigh asked, too distracted and worried to be the polite Southern woman she was raised to be and answer with a hello.

"Dade Memorial," Horatio said, knowing better than to try and engage in pleasantries right now. "Get over here. They're going to anesthetize him so they can run vital tests. He refuses to be anesthetized though until he sees you."

Calleigh snapped the phone shut, not even saying goodbye. "Idiot," she mumbled. She couldn't believe Eric was insisting on seeing her. Didn't he know better than that? Did he think that she could take seeing him in this state, because she wasn't sure she could. She shivered while running out to her car. She hoped he didn't look too bad, because she wasn't sure she could take it if he did.

-%

Calleigh finally arrived at the hospital. The details of how she got there were a little fuzzy, but she was sure she had engaged in illegal actions. She was sure there was speeding involved and she was sure she hadn't had a wreck, because that was something she would have remembered. She wasn't sure about anything else though. There could have been running of red lights, running stop signs…she might have even scraped a few cars that were parked on the side of her road. She just…couldn't remember. All of her thoughts, _everything_, had been focused on Eric.

Her thoughts completely stopped when she saw Horatio in the emergency room. "Well?" Calleigh asked impatiently. Right now her only thought was seeing Eric so that he could get the tests run and find out what was wrong so it could be fixed. Because whatever was wrong was something that could be fixed! She wasn't going to let herself think otherwise.

Horatio motioned for Calleigh to follow him and told her what he knew, which wasn't much. He was shot in the shoulder (Calleigh winced when he said that, knowing that the bullet had probably came from her gun) and they weren't sure if the bullet was lodged in the skin or not. The bleeding had finally stopped, which is why they agreed to let him see Calleigh before he went for the tests. The tests were going to be used to see if the bullet was lodged and if he had an infection. After the tests, if the bullet was still inside his shoulder they were going to take him into surgery to get what they could out and then he would stay anesthetized for at least a day or two. He would also be getting antibiotics for an infection, should there be one, and morphine to dull the pain of the injury, regardless as to where there was a bullet lodged inside or not. Then, as for what Horatio had to infer, Eric would most likely not be able to work in the field for quite some time and would definitely have to go to physical therapy for his shoulder. Since Eric was already visiting a psychiatrist, that was taken care of and a non-issue. Horatio also informed Calleigh that Eric would most likely need someone on his side now more than ever, and under no circumstances should she let her guilt get in the way of being the best friend, and girlfriend, that she had always been. Calleigh looked at him in surprise when he said "girlfriend."

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" Horatio asked her with a small smirk on his face. "IAB doesn't know and they won't know."

"Did you find the bullet in the car?" Calleigh asked. She was worried about Eric, but they were still on the way to wherever he was and she figured she might as well tell Horatio what had happened.

"Ryan and Natalia processed," Horatio told her. "And, no, they didn't."

"Which means…" Calleigh sighed. "It's most likely still…" She didn't want to say in him, because that didn't sound right, but she didn't know what to say. Luckily, Horatio knew what she meant.

"Most likely, yes, that is where we will find it," Horatio agreed.

"I can't analyze it," Calleigh quickly said.

Horatio just looked at her. "We don't even have it yet, so…"

"No, I mean…it will be from my gun. I shot at him. He was fleeing the scene with Sharova and I didn't know it was him, so I shot," Calleigh revealed, finally telling Horatio the whole story.

"Well, that's…an interesting twist," Horatio mused.

"Is he in there?" Calleigh asked as they stopped outside a room.

"Yes, go in and see what he wants, but be quick about it," Horatio advised her. "They want to get those tests run as soon as they can."

"What if—" Calleigh began. Now that they were outside the room she was worried about going in to see Eric. Should she apologize for shooting at him and basically putting him here in the first place.

"He asked for you," Horatio reminded her. "Go!"

"Does he remember what happened?" Calleigh questioned.

"He asked for you," Horatio repeated. "Go!" Calleigh took that to mean that even if Eric did it didn't matter right now anyway. She hoped that was the case and pushed the door to the room open with a deep breath.

-%

Stepping inside the room, she saw Alexx standing over him with a wet rag. She was wiping his left arm and Calleigh gasped. She knew this was a hospital and she knew dead people weren't up here, but after seeing this act from Alexx so often and only seeing it on dead people, she couldn't help but think the worst.

Alexx's head snapped toward the door and was followed by Eric's. Calleigh let out a little sigh of relief as his eyes met hers. Alexx sighed as well, "It's about time you got here. If you hadn't arrived in the next few minutes I was going to stick a needle in his arm." Alexx began to walk out of the room. "You have two minutes…if that long."

Calleigh walked over to the bed. She was thankful that Alexx had used that wet rag to wipe off the blood that was probably all over him when he came in. She shook her head. "You're an idiot, you know."

"I fled the scene because my dad didn't need to be there," Eric told her.

"Not because of that, although that statement does apply there too," Calleigh said. "Why didn't you let them run the tests when you got here!"

Eric tried to shrug but winced with the motion. "I needed to talk to you."

"About what!" Calleigh cried. "What could have possibly been so urgent that it couldn't even wait a few hours? You needed medical attention Eric; anything else could have waited and you know it!"

Eric looked into her eyes. "Do you still trust me?"

Calleigh sighed. This morning she would have said no. When she shot the gun at him she would have said no. Now that she had found the ring, she wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure why finding the ring had made her question herself, all she knew was that she was definitely wondered now. She couldn't say no, but she couldn't rightfully say yes just yet. She looked into his eyes. "I guess…I don't know."

Eric nodded, although it was obvious her answer had hurt him. "That's only fair."

Calleigh sighed again. "You can't lie to me. You can't run off to a scene that you know we'll be called to and then flee with a possible criminal!"

"He's my dad!" Eric cried.

"I know, Eric," Calleigh said. "But how much do you really know about him?"

"Enough," Eric told her. "He saved my life. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here! Or have you forgotten that?"

Calleigh narrowed her eyes, trying to force back the tears that unexpectedly came with his last accusation. "Really? You think I've forgotten you spent a day in jail? You think I've forgotten what we talked about that day? You think I've forgotten the fear that coursed through me when Horatio told me that you might be deported, the worry and sorrow that filled me when I realized I could lose the best thing that ever happened to me? You think I've forgotten how angry I was at your father when we found out he was a U.S. citizen and didn't say anything to us. The relief I felt when I saw you come out of that jail?" Calleigh's voice became very quiet. "And you ask me if I've forgotten."

"Calleigh," Eric began. Before he could say anything else two nurses walked in, along with Alexx.

"Alright, your time's up," Alexx told the two. She stared at them for a few minutes. "Although I can tell this is a bad time I can't help it. We have already waited long enough to run those tests." She turned to one of the nurses. "Nurse."

Eric and Calleigh both saw the syringe (_is that what it's called?_) in her hand and Eric panicked. "Wait, not yet!"

"Sorry, baby, but we have to run those tests," Alexx told him. "And now that you have talked to your girl we really can't wait any longer."

The nurse stuck the needle in his arm. Eric began to feel incredibly tired, but he wasn't ready to fall asleep just yet.

As they were getting ready to wheel him out of the room, he whispered, "I love you, Calleigh."

Alexx turned to Calleigh after Eric was wheeled out of the room, but Calleigh had bolted. Alexx shook her head. "That girl needs to learn there are healthy ways to express her feelings, and some of those involve letting people help her."

_ Okay, so I didn't exactly mean for this chapter to turn out this way…I meant for it to end happy, but I knew Calleigh couldn't just say she trusted him, and this was what happened. This story will eventually get happy, I like happiness, so I'm not going to make this all angsty…I don't think. It's really all up to my muse though. Another chapter will be up eventually…if you all want it…so review and let me know! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I'm still not trying to make you think I own it._

_A/N: The next chapter is up now..if you are still with me, that is. I'm thinking this might be the second to last chapter. Well, that is if my muse cooperates with me. Oh, and does anyone else think it's strange Calleigh never had to see a psychiatrist about what she did? I mean, shooting at your boyfriend has to leave you with some lingering guilt, and Calleigh is the master at guilt. I definitely got this back from my beta like two days ago, and just now got around to posting it…so sorry about that! Thanks to Jessica237 for being a wonderful beta and getting this back to me super quick! Okay, now on to the story. Enjoy!_

A few minutes later Alexx walked out to the waiting room. Seeing Horatio standing there, a look on his face between confusion and worry, she walked up to him.

"What's going on?" Horatio asked the woman. He missed having her as the M.E. on his team, but in cases like this, having her work at the hospital really helped.

Alexx shrugged her shoulders. "Eric should be fine. They are taking him for tests now. From what I have gathered, they are probably going to find the bullet, or bullet fragments more likely, he will have to go into surgery for them to be removed, he will be heavily anesthetized afterward and he will be given antibiotics for infection."

"What about Calleigh? She ran out of here like something was seriously wrong." Horatio questioned. He had seen Calleigh run through the room and although he'd called out to her she hadn't stopped. Calleigh also hadn't even seemed to notice he was calling her name. That had him more worried than anything, but Alexx had just said Eric would eventually be fine. So what was wrong with Calleigh?

Alexx looked at Horatio thoughtfully for a moment, trying to decide if she really wanted to lie to him about this. "She's probably just stressed," Alexx lied. She had heard Eric's words to Calleigh before he had been wheeled out of the room and Alexx knew without a doubt that was what had made Calleigh run past Horatio. Alexx also knew that she probably shouldn't tell Horatio about that brief exchange. While she was sure that Horatio knew about the relationship and approved, she didn't think she should share such an intimate detail with him. At least, she knew Calleigh probably wouldn't want her to. If Alexx knew Calleigh, she was probably embarrassed enough that Alexx and the nurses had heard Eric.

Horatio studied Alexx for half a second before he declared, "You're lying."

Alexx shook her head. She hadn't really meant for him to buy her explanation anyway. "Maybe I am. But you won't get the truth out of me. Calleigh will be fine, she always is." Alexx didn't mention that Calleigh may need to see a department psychiatrist to talk about what had happened. She figured Horatio already knew that and wasn't going to bring it up right now with Calleigh anyway. That was the best idea all around. Calleigh would never go on her own and she knew Calleigh would pitch a fit when told about it. Alexx sighed. Oh the complications of being a CSI. She was suddenly very glad she had mostly missed out on the dangerous parts by being an M.E. She, of course, never liked to see her friends hurt though, and began to hate Alexander Sharova more and more. After all, this was all his fault.

-%

Natalia found Calleigh in the bathroom standing over the sink still crying. Natalia was going to the waiting room when Calleigh ran past her. Natalia rushed to the waiting room and heard Alexx tell Horatio Eric was going to be fine. Now Natalia was wondering why Calleigh was crying if Eric was going to be fine, well, in the long run at least.

"Calleigh," Natalia softly whispered. She knew Calleigh hadn't seen her yet and Natalia didn't want to startle her.

Despite Natalia's attempt to not startle Calleigh, she jumped anyway. "Natalia!"

"What's wrong?" Natalia asked her friend. "I heard that Eric will be fine, after all the tests and possible surgery is over, so…" Natalia trailed off, hoping Calleigh would supply the reason for why she was currently crying.

Calleigh stayed quiet. She was never one to share her feelings and she wasn't going to start now. She quickly tried to wipe her tears and the evidence of her crying, but she was sure Natalia wouldn't be fooled. She was a CSI too, after all.

"I'm fine," Calleigh said. After she said that though, she wondered why she was even trying. She was sure she looked awful and her voice sounded as though she had a cold. She hated that sound, which only showed up after she had been crying…or if she really did have a cold.

"You're not fine," Natalia countered. "Why do you always say that! We just want to help you and we can't do that if we don't know what's wrong!" Natalia stared at Calleigh a few seconds longer and when Calleigh didn't answer Natalia spun around and began to walk out of the bathroom.

Before Calleigh could think about what she was saying she burst out with, "Wait!"

Natalia turned back around and looked at her. She wasn't sure what made Calleigh say that, but if Calleigh was ready to share, Natalia wasn't going to discourage her. She knew Horatio was worried about her and quite frankly, Natalia was too. Calleigh was held in high esteem with her team and Natalia idolized her. She wanted to find out what was wrong so she could help, so everyone could help. Natalia knew Calleigh was going to be most affected by this. She wasn't sure if Eric and Calleigh were going out yet, there was a pool on it in the lab and from what she had last heard, no one had won anything yet. And she would have known because she had her own money in there too. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. And information about Calleigh and Eric was always appreciated.

"He was going to ask me," Calleigh whispered.

Natalia just looked at her. She wasn't exactly sure if Calleigh was talking to her, to the room, or just thinking out loud. Natalia knew enough to know that Calleigh would almost certainly elaborate. The only thing that might cause her to not would be Natalia saying something, so she wisely kept her mouth shut.

"All the signs were there," Calleigh continued, still very quietly. "I knew he loved me even though we had never really said it. I guess if I'm being honest I loved him too. I'd be lying if I said I'd never thought about it. I just didn't think I was lucky enough to have him think about it too. And then when I was putting away his socks today and I cleaned out the drawer…and the ring was there…and then in the room…"

Natalia's lips were pressed together. Calleigh may not have been too clear, but Natalia knew what she was saying. Eric was going to ask her to marry her. He had bought a ring and everything. It looked like the betting pool at the lab was about to get a huge surprise. Imagine what Ryan and Valera would say when they found out Eric and Calleigh were already in a relationship. Ryan was a CSI. How did he miss something like that? Apparently they were pretty far into the relationship. From what Calleigh had said about the socks must have meant that they were living together, and Eric had a ring! He may not have been going to ask her right away, but he was obviously thinking about it.

There was one part that confused Natalia. When Calleigh said, "And then in the room…" What was that supposed to mean. Calleigh didn't look like she was going to share anymore, the tears would probably obstruct Calleigh's voice anyway. Natalia cautiously moved closer to her and put one hand on Calleigh's arm. When Calleigh didn't pull away, but actually leaned into the touch slightly, Natalia took that as her cue and pulled Calleigh into a hug. Calleigh stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed into the hug. Natalia rubbed the blonde's back soothingly and waited until her sobs had calmed into occasional sniffles. Natalia knew this next question would set her off again, but it had to be asked. "What happened in the room?" Natalia questioned quietly.

"He finally said it," Calleigh whispered. "He finally said he loved me." Calleigh's tears came again full force. Something was going to have to be done about all this crying she was engaging in today.

Natalia just held her tighter. There was really nothing she could say to that. She was absolutely positive Eric did still love Calleigh and from Calleigh's reactions today she was sure Calleigh still loved him. Natalia knew it would be tough though because Calleigh didn't trust easily and Eric was pretty much stretching her already fragile trust with everything he was doing lately. Natalia shook her head. Men could be so stupid sometimes.

All of a sudden, Calleigh sobs seemed to get louder. Natalia wondered if Calleigh's mind was wandering down the same path her mind was going. It was not a pretty path to be going down right now. Natalia continued rubbing her back and whispered the only words (empty as they were) she could think of right now. "Everything will be okay."

_Okay, so…I know it's short, but at least you got something, right? Optimism people, it's a wonderful thing! You should know it is now officially 1:00 in the college dorm room where I am sitting and I also have an 8:00 class tomorrow. I'll be headed to bed as soon as the last word is typed here. Leave me a review though, if you're still with me. It would mean the world. Thanks guys! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own! I'm just borrowing…without permission. Please don't sue! _

_ A/N: Okay, now for the second to last chapter. I'm so so so so sorry that it has taken this long to update! This story has really been hard for me to write…but this is not the dedication chapter…I'll save that for the next one. Besides that, the lack of E/C scenes in this season isn't helping any at all! I have to thank the amazing Jessica237 for taking time out of her busy schedule to beta this! I hope you've all liked it so far and it hasn't been a disappointment in any way. Enjoy! _

Calleigh was sitting by Eric's bed holding his hand loosely He had come out of the surgery okay and was still being heavily anesthetized. The bullet, that she had shot, had become lodged in his shoulder and the surgeons were able to get most of the pieces out. Also, because Eric was stubborn and decided to get lost in the woods and just had to see her before surgery the injury was infected, but it wasn't a horrible infection.

A nurse came in to change his bag of antibiotics. She looked at Calleigh. While visiting hours were over, Alexx had warned all of the nurses not to kick anyone out of this room, especially if they were short, blonde and female. Well, this girl fit that description perfectly. The nurse concluded this must be the girl.

"Would you like a cot, dear?" The nurse asked kindly.

Calleigh just shook her head. "I'm not going to sleep. Thanks though."

"You should sleep," the nurse told Calleigh. "He isn't going to be waking up until tomorrow. These cots aren't Serta or memory foam or anything fantastic, but at least you'll be a bit more comfortable if you are insistent on watching him."

Calleigh couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips. "Okay."

The nurse walked back in a few minutes later wheeling in the cot in behind her. She turned to look at Calleigh one last time. She couldn't help but think this girl looked utterly crushed. She had to say something. "He's going to be okay."

Calleigh tried to smile at the nurse; she knew the nurse was only trying to help. "Thank you." What Calleigh didn't say was, while she was positive Eric would be okay, she wasn't sure _they_ would be okay.

-%

Eric awoke the next morning groggy and in pain. He almost pushed the call button, but a small hand over his stilled his movements. He smiled at the sight of Calleigh's hand over his, her head resting on his bed, close to their joined hands. He quickly frowned though, thinking about how uncomfortable she must be and wondering why she didn't just sleep on the cot the nurse obviously brought for her.

Eric also wasn't about to wake her up, no matter how uncomfortable she may be. She looked like she needed sleep and Eric knew that when Calleigh woke up and saw him awake, she would fuss and call for nurses and avoid conversations that needed to be had. She wouldn't be sleeping any time soon if she was woken up.

Because of this, when Alexx came in to check on him, he tried to shoo her away. She was having none of it though and came in quietly and carefully. Alexx wasn't too keen on waking Calleigh up either, because she knew she needed the sleep as well, but Eric had to be looked at, and she figured she was the best person to do so, since she would have the best interests of both people in mind.

"How are you feeling?" Alexx whispered.

Eric shrugged, then winced. "Alright, I guess."

"Does your shoulder hurt?" Alexx asked.

Eric looked at her. "I was shot!"

Alexx narrowed her eyes at him. "No need to get snippy, baby. What I meant was, on a scale of one to ten, what's the pain?"

"About a 7, I guess," Eric told Alexx. "What's normal?"

"A 7 is a good level," Alexx informed him. "We'll give you another dose of morphine pretty soon, and your antibiotic drip will need to be changed pretty soon. I'm not sure how all this is going to transpire without waking your girl. It would have been so much easier if she would just cooperate and sleep on the cot!"

Eric smiled. "Do you think there is any way we can get her over there without waking her up?"

"I'm awake," Calleigh mumbled, sitting up slowly and rubbing her neck. "And wishing I had slept on the cot."

Alexx laughed. "See, doctors and nurses do know what they're talking about most of the time."

Calleigh directed her eye roll at Alexx and then studied Eric. "How are you?"

"I was shot," Eric repeated to her. "It's safe to say I've been better."

"Well, I'll go call everyone and let them know you're awake," Calleigh said, looking for a way out of this room. "You're going to get a lot of visitors today!"

"Calleigh, wait!" Eric called, but it was to no avail, as he almost knew it would be. She was going to avoid any form of conversation for as long as she could. While he didn't think this was a good idea at all, there was a part of him that was grateful for it. He wasn't sure what he could say, because he deliberately went behind her back. He was only trying to protect her, which was why he didn't tell her what was going on. He knew though that saying that he loved her yesterday (which he meant with every fiber of his being) wouldn't change anything though, and he had some serious explaining to do. Now if he only had an explanation.

"She's going to avoid this for as long as she can," Alexx told Eric. "And with as much time as she's leaving you, you'd better come up with a good explanation!"

Eric smiled. "How do you always read my mind like that?"

Alexx shrugged. "One of my many talents. A nurse will be in here to change your bags and give you morphine in a minute."

"Will the morphine make me fall asleep again?" Eric asked.

"Most likely," Alexx truthfully said. She gave him a stern look and said, "You need to get better, so don't you dare try and fight sleep! You will get a chance to see all the visitors in due time. Visiting hours don't start for another 3 hours anyway. The nurses were just instructed to be accommodating to my baby girl."

As Alexx walked out, Eric muttered to himself, "Why would I fight sleep? At least when I'm asleep Calleigh will be in here with me."

-%

Three hours later, Calleigh could be found sitting outside Eric's room watching the visitors from the crime lab filter in and out, exchanging a few words with them, but never saying much and never going in. None of the visitors really tried to talk to her either, none of them even knew what to say. Natalia gave her a supporting but reprimanding look, but Calleigh ignored it. Ryan was confused, he knew something was going on, but didn't want to get into it since he wasn't really sure what it was all about. As for Alexx, she didn't even try because she knew this was something Calleigh would have to figure out for herself. It was Horatio who finally couldn't take it anymore and sat down beside Calleigh.

"Ma'am," Horatio began, getting Calleigh's attention.

"Oh, hello Horatio," Calleigh said. She was a bit distracted, thinking about all the things that most likely would go wrong with her and Eric later that night. She was thinking about waiting until he was asleep to go back in.

"What are you doing out here?" Horatio asked her. He was no idiot and knew what she was doing, but he felt she needed to say it. Also, he was not going to give her all the answers, she had to do some thinking for herself.

Calleigh just looked at him. Yes, she knew what he meant, but no, she wasn't going to answer the question. "What do you mean?"

Horatio leveled his gaze at her. "Why aren't you in there with him?"

"I'm giving you all a chance to visit him and talk to him," Calleigh lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie.

Horatio gave her a look, "Now, I think we both know that's not true."

Calleigh didn't respond to that. She wasn't about to admit anything to him. She didn't need him rummaging around in her feelings. She didn't need anyone doing that. She was fine!

"You're afraid," Horatio told her nonchalantly when he saw she wasn't going to say anything.

"Excuse me!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"You heard me," Horatio uttered, just as nonchalant as before.

"I'm not afraid," Calleigh defended herself. "I don't have anything to be afraid of. If I was afraid, that would be utterly ridiculous."

"I know," Horatio told her.

Horatio stood up after that and directed his gaze back at her. "I just wasn't aware you knew. You can either go in his room or go home, because you are being no help sitting out here." Horatio left Calleigh with her thoughts. She sighed again because she knew he was right. She was afraid and she was being no help sitting out here. She just needed to suck it up, go in and have this conversation with Eric. Now, if she could just convince her legs to move. Yes, that would help…well; maybe she would stay sitting here for a few more minutes.

-%

Calleigh's few more minutes turned into two hours when she wasn't looking. She only noticed this because Alexx was standing by her chair clearing her throat.

When Calleigh looked up at Alexx, the look in Alexx's eyes was something she wasn't very familiar with. "What are you doing?" Calleigh asked.

"The proper question is what are you doing?" Alexx corrected her.

"What are you…" Calleigh began.

"Don't even try to pretend you don't know what I mean, baby," Alexx told her. "Why aren't you in there with your man. He's alive and is going to continue to be so for some time now. I don't know what you're afraid of."

Calleigh rolled her eyes at that. She was getting so tired of people meddling in what was her business. "I'm not…" Calleigh tried again.

"Oh, yes, you are!" Alexx cried. "You need to get up and go in there right now. I heard him tell you he loves you, so you shouldn't be worried there. You can't sit there and tell me that you don't love him. You've been here ever since he has gotten here, which isn't healthy in itself, but that's an argument for another time. Someone who didn't love him wouldn't be here for so long, best friend or not. Get your butt up and go talk to him."

Calleigh looked up at Alexx again and she knew Alexx wasn't going to move until she went into Eric's room and stayed in. She heaved a sigh and got up slowly. She hated that UFO's were flying and flipping around in her stomach right now. There was no reason for her to be this nervous.

Right before she opened the door Alexx called out to her. "Calleigh." When she turned around Alexx continued, "That boy loves you. He has for a long time now. Don't break his heart again."

Calleigh swallowed and nervously scratched the back of her neck. She wasn't going to try, but that didn't mean she wouldn't.

-%

When Calleigh walked in, Eric's eyes were closed. She was going to turn around and walk back out, but he said, "Hey."

She whirled around. "Did I wake you up?"

"I was up," Eric told her. He was actually awake and wasn't trying to go to sleep again. He was imagining their conversation, trying to think of all the things he could say that would make this better. He was still drawing a blank. He had felt her presence when she walked into the room, which is why he opened his eyes and caught her before she left.

Calleigh studied his eyes. "Are you sure? Because we don't have to…"

Eric sighed. "I think we do."

Calleigh leveled her gaze at him. "You lied to me. You didn't tell me what you were doing and you made me shoot you! Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

Eric gave her a skeptical look. "You wouldn't have helped me. You told me yourself that we didn't know anything about my dad except that he kept me in this country and you told me that you weren't going to watch me 'cross that line.' Or don't you remember?"

"I wish you would stop asking me if I remember!" Calleigh exclaimed. "Yes! I remember! But if you had just talked to me, we could've figured out some way to get your dad out of there. A way that didn't involve you fleeing the scene, looking like a criminal and getting one of my bullets lodged in your arm! I promise we could've done it." She looked away from him and then brought her green eyes back to his face. "We make a good team."

Eric couldn't help but smile. He remembered the last time she told him that, and while it hadn't led to anything, it was one of the stepping stones that made their relationship what it was, and got it to where it was…before he went and destroyed it. Now, to try and remedy that.

"Calleigh, I promise, I wasn't _trying_ to lie to you. I was just…well, afraid to tell you what I was doing. You hate my dad…"

"I have good reason to hate Sharova!" Calleigh broke in. "He wasn't going to stop you from getting deported! Horatio and I had to basically make him go down to the jail and get you released!"

"Which is why I figured you wouldn't jump at the chance to help him," Eric continued. "Regardless though, I didn't want him to be there, he didn't want to be there and I wanted to help him. I hadn't planned to flee with him and I definitely didn't know you all were going to get there that fast."

"You hadn't planned to flee with him?" Calleigh asked. "How exactly were you going to work that?"

"I don't know," Eric admitted. "I hadn't really thought this all out yet."

"Obviously," Calleigh mumbled. "All you thought about was keeping it from me."

"All I thought about was _protecting_ you, Calleigh," Eric told her, seriously. "Before I did this, I did think about telling you. I was afraid though. If the Russian Mob found out that you knew about this, they would come after you. That's why I was in that trashy motel. If I was with you, they would come after you to get to me. I never want you to get hurt because of me. I know I keep contradicting that statement by doing it myself, but I really am trying to protect you. I promise."

Calleigh cracked a small smile. "How about we make a deal. I can and will take care of myself if you stop trying to protect me. Regardless of your intentions, we always end up…like this."

Eric nodded. "I will definitely try."

"You also can't hide things like this from me," Calleigh told him. "Just tell me and I promise to hear you out and if it's something you feel this strongly about I will try to help in any way I can."

Eric nodded again. "It's a deal."

Calleigh knew she needed to tell Eric where she stood with him. She knew that he basically told her where he stood with her before he was wheeled out for the surgery and now it was her turn.

"I'm going to be honest with you," Calleigh started. She walked over to the bed and laid her hand over his. When he turned his hand over and laced their fingers together she couldn't help but smile. "My trust in you is very shaky right now. On the other hand, since the first day we met and you tried to get my number with that horrible pick up line...you've been the only one." Calleigh tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you."

Eric broke out into a wide grin. He had been waiting so long to hear her say that and after this, he hadn't thought he ever would. He tugged on her hand to bring her closer to his bed, if that was even possible.

Calleigh looked at him quick and assessing. "If I kiss you right now, will I hurt you?"

"If you don't kiss me right now, you'll hurt me," Eric shot back.

Calleigh rolled her eyes, but smiled. She leaned down towards the bed and kissed him, leaving her blonde hair to fall and hide both of their faces. When Eric tried to make a move to deepen it, she let him, knowing that this was the only way she could prove to him that no matter how shaky her trust was, she still loved him. Besides, kissing Eric was always on the enjoyable side.

"See, now don't you wish you had done this hours ago," Alexx said from the doorway, startling them both and making them break away from each other.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Eric asked Alexx.

Alexx shrugged. "Just wanted to see if either of you had worked up enough courage to talk about the real issue yet. I see you have. I just have to change your drip and I will get out of your way." She turned to look at Calleigh. "I expect you, young lady, to sleep in a bed tonight. I know you won't be going home until he does, but there is a cot in here and I expect you to use it!"

"Yes, ma'am," Calleigh teased Alexx.

When Alexx left though, and Calleigh began to yawn, Eric looked at her. They had a quick conversation with their eyes and Calleigh, after assessing him again, agreed. She climbed up in to the bed with him and, while being careful to miss any wires or tubes he was hooked up to, curled around him. He put one arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair, which set an easy rhythm that lulled her to sleep. After she had fallen asleep, Eric left his fingers resting in her hair, closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

Later, when Alexx looked in on them, she rolled her eyes. A small smile had crept up to her face as well though. Calleigh _was _in a bed. Alexx shook her head and left to room so she could tell her nurses not to disturb them. She couldn't help but whisper to herself, "It's about time."

_Okay, well, if you are still with me, I would like it if you would review. If you want an epilogue addressing the ring, let me know and hopefully it will be up soon. I am almost finished with this semester of college, so it should be up sometime around Christmas…or New Years. I promise it won't take as long. If you don't want me to write one, let me know and I'll change this to complete. But the only way I'll know what to do is if you review! Please? _


	5. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do not own this! If you're still thinking I do…well, stop! It's the Christmas season though…and I love gifts, so if you own it…_

_ A/N: And now, about a million months later, we have the epilogue. I have to thank Jessica237 hugely…because she was the one who made this whole story possible! It would not have been posted or any good if she had not meticulously read each word and corrected anything and everything that needed it! So, I give her so much thanks! I also have to thank my reviewers! They were the ones who encouraged me to continue and who stayed by my side throughout these looooooooong periods of hiatus. I give great thanks to you all! And, to my silent readers out there…if you were reading it and enjoyed it…that's all I wanted (Although a review would have been wonderful…but I was a silent reader once!). I hope each and every one of you enjoyed this, whether you told me or not. And now, there's one more chapter for you to enjoy! _

Calleigh sighed as she unlocked the door to her house and walked in. She hated cases like this. As soon as she took a breath though, the smell of lasagna assaulted her senses. She couldn't help but smile. She loved lasagna, and Eric's was always amazing!

He had been home for a while now, slowly getting better and better and she was getting antsy waiting for his proposal! She knew that ring was still hidden in his sock drawer. She hadn't checked because he had always seemed to be right at her shoulder, which was suspicious in itself. Her trust wasn't totally restored in him just yet, but she knew he was really trying to work on not protecting her, and he was doing a pretty good job of it too. She knew she would be able to trust him in a few short months, and their wedding wouldn't even be planned by then. They wouldn't have even had a shower by then. Now, if he would just ask her!

As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed he seemed a little different tonight. Happy and excited. Was he finally going to ask her?

"Hey you!" Eric said as soon as he saw her walk into the kitchen.

She smiled. "Hey. Any special reason you're cooking tonight?"

"I cook every night," Eric reminded her. "Especially since you've been at work all day."

"I know," Calleigh assured him. "But you don't always make lasagna."

"I know that's your favorite meal," Eric told her. "So I thought I'd make it for you tonight! We should celebrate!" As soon as Eric said that his eyes got wide and he promptly shut his mouth.

Calleigh tilted her head. "Celebrate? What are we celebrating?" She was getting a little nervous. Was he actually going to ask her tonight? He sure seemed to be showing some classic symptoms. He was happy and excited, he was cooking her favorite meal for her, and he had just said they were going to celebrate. He wasn't exactly the best secret keeper in the business. At least not when it came to her.

Eric sighed and looked at her. "I was going to wait and do this after dinner, but I know you won't want to wait now so…"

Calleigh took a deep breath, but what came out of his mouth was not what she was expecting to hear.

"I got cleared to work in the field today!" Eric exclaimed.

"You…what?" Calleigh asked, shocked at the shocking turn this conversation had taken.

Eric wrinkled his forehead. "I got cleared to work in the field today. I got signed off by the physical therapist and the psychiatrist."

Calleigh smiled. "Well, that's great!" She really was being serious. She missed him working at the lab and definitely missed him going out to the field with her to investigate. She wasn't expecting him to say that from this exact conversation, but she was excited about it.

"I'm so excited!" Eric told her. "I hate working simple little desk duty. Interrogating people without finding the evidence myself, not finding any evidence at the scene…it's been driving me crazy!"

Calleigh laughed. "I know it has." Calleigh understood his frustration. She hated being stuck on desk. She had never been stuck in the office with restrictions for too long, but she knew she would hate it if it ever happened to her as long as it had to Eric. She suddenly got a picture in her head of her pregnant. If she ever got pregnant, she would be stuck in the lab for very long. That would be worse, because she wouldn't get to shoot her guns, work with any chemicals or anything. She would then have to even go on maternity leave and stay home! She knew she would hate not working, but somehow she didn't think she would hate it as much, because she would be carrying Eric's baby. Calleigh then frowned. That is, if he would ever ask her to marry her! They hadn't really talked about children yet and she was still on the pill. She wasn't going to go off it without telling him, and if she told him, he would start assuming things, and while she did want him to propose, she wasn't trying to rush him into it if he wasn't ready. If he would just hurry up and do it, that is.

-%

Later that night, sitting on the couch watching a TV show, Eric burst into laughter when the girl in the show found an engagement ring in her muffin. "Who would do that? What if she ate it!"

Calleigh smiled. "I think she would figure out that it wasn't part of the muffin, Eric."

"She might think it's just a really crunchy blueberry," Eric argued. "Then she might go and swallow it and rushing her to the hospital would definitely ruin the moment."

"Really?" Calleigh asked, trying to contain her laughter. "It's just a show! No one would ever really do that!"

Eric cocked his head. "You don't think?"

"Definitely not!" Calleigh exclaimed. "If you ever did that to me I think I'd probably kill you…so don't go getting any ideas!"

"Good think you didn't want any dessert tonight," Eric teased.

Calleigh just rolled her eyes, she knew he was kidding, and that's what was bothering her. "It's not like I would've found anything if I had," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Eric asked. He had heard her, but was surprised that she would say that. He didn't think she was ready to be proposed to yet. Sure, he had a ring, in case the situation arose, but he definitely wasn't planning on rushing her. He didn't think her trust was that strong yet. He was trying, but he didn't think he would get it back so soon.

Calleigh let out a sigh. "Do you remember when you got shot?"

Eric looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She always got mad at him when he asked her if she remembered. He wanted to wait and see if she caught what she said, not to mention he wasn't sure what this had to do with anything.

"Sorry!" Calleigh exclaimed, quickly catching herself, Eric's raised eyebrow not really being needed. "Of course you do! Anyway, I saw the ring. I was putting the stuff from your boxes away, and I saw a pair of socks. I went to go put them in your drawer, and it was such a mess. While I was cleaning it up a little, I saw the box and opened it. I saw the ring. I know you probably think I'm not ready for such a step yet and I know I wouldn't have been then. It's just, after seeing you in the hospital, and after being in the hospital a few times myself…well, I know we don't all have forever, especially with both of us being in the field. I would just really like to be married to you. Are you ever going to ask me?"

Eric couldn't help it. He was trying really hard to hold it in, but he burst out laughing.

Calleigh narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't sure what he was laughing at, but she had just poured out her soul to him and now he was laughing at her! "You'd better not be laughing at me!"

"I'm not!" Eric tried to assure her. He knew that his laughing would make her mad, but he couldn't help it. It was just too funny!

"Well, then, would you please share the joke with me?" Calleigh requested.

"It's just…the ring you saw, in my sock drawer? It wasn't for you," Eric told her.

Calleigh's eyes widened. "Who was it for, then?"

"My sister's fiancé…well, now husband," Eric corrected himself. "He had given it to me a few days before to hide it from her. When they came to see me in the hospital I gave him my key and he came and got it."

"Why couldn't he just hide it in _his_ sock drawer?" Calleigh questioned. "Why did he have to invade yours?"

"If he kept it in that house for one hour my sister would've found it," Eric told Calleigh. "She is always snooping around looking for things. I swear, when we were kids, she would always find out where the Christmas presents were hidden, and find out where her birthday presents were too."

"So, instead, you hid it—wait a minute. If it wasn't for me, then why did you hide it from me?" Calleigh asked.

"For the same reason you said in your little speech," Eric said. "You would've gotten scared and thought I was moving too fast. I didn't need you running away because of something that wasn't even for you. Speaking of that speech…did you just, in some clever way, ask me to marry you?"

"No, I did not!" Calleigh claimed. "Never once in that speech did you hear the ever important question that comes with every proposal. I say it now, and you will say I asked you to marry me, so you know what question I mean. I was just wondering why you were waiting if you had the ring. The ring that obviously made me jump to some pretty crazy conclusions."

"I did warn you not to get in that drawer," Eric reminded her.

"You were out wandering in the woods! We didn't even know if you were alive!" Calleigh cried. "I had just shot you! How was I supposed to remember what you had said at least a month before?"

Eric smiled. "I'm not saying you needed to remember it. I'm just saying, I did warn you."

Calleigh just rolled her eyes. If she was being honest with herself, she would even admit that she was a little disappointed. She really did want to be engaged to Eric. She knew this wasn't a bit like her, but she wanted his ring on her finger, she wanted to show off at the crime lab, she even thought she might want to have a kid with him. It wasn't like she was going to tell him any of these things though, she had already shared enough. There, that was the Calleigh Duquesne she knew.

Eric squinted while looking at her. He was a bit surprised to notice that she even looked a little disappointed. He suddenly started thinking very hard. He turned back to the TV so he could think without being worried that Calleigh would see the wheels turning. He did have a ring. He could ask her now. He had been ready since he had decided that he wanted to settle down. He knew it would be only her from the beginning. He was just waiting for her. It was quite obvious she was ready. The only think that was holding him back was her little speech. What if she thought that was the only reason he was asking. She might say no then, and that would be horrible too! He supposed he could explain to her, but that was hardly conventional. Of course, proposing after she just went on a rant about it wasn't very conventional. Then again, getting shot in the shoulder by his own girlfriend wasn't very conventional either. Nothing in their relationship had ever been run by the conventional thing to do. Not to mention she had a point when she said they didn't have forever. Well, that did it. He had talked himself into it. He was going to go get the ring, explain his reasoning to her, and then ask the ever so important question. He could only hope she would say yes, and know he was asking for the right reasons.

-%

He had the ring. On the pretense of going to the bathroom he went into their room and rummaged around in his drawer until he found it. He took it out of the little velvet box and slipped it into his pocket. Now, thirty minutes later, he was still sitting on the couch, waiting for the right moment to ask her. She was slowly falling into something that looked a little like sleep, so he decided now was a good time. After all, he was not going to make her wait another day. Not if he could help it!

"Hey, Calleigh," Eric said, trying to get her attention.

Calleigh forced her eyes to open all the way and she turned and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"If I were to propose to you right now, what would you say?" Eric asked, trying to see what her reaction was going to be.

Calleigh couldn't help but laugh. "I would say you're ridiculous for asking just because I made a fool of myself an hour ago. Not to mention, to propose you need a ring!"

Eric looked at her seriously. "Okay, well what would you say if I told you I had a ring in my pocket and I've been afraid to ask because I didn't think I had won your trust back yet?"

Calleigh swallowed and looked at him assessing. "_Do_ you have a ring in your pocket right now and _have_ you been afraid to ask me because you think you haven't won my trust back?"

"Yes," Eric simply said. He stood up off the couch and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Oh my God," Calleigh whispered. He was really going to do it. He really did have a ring and he really was going to propose, right here and now.

Eric was now down on one knee, and everything he had planned to say to Calleigh when this moment came suddenly didn't seem to be satisfactory anymore. "I could tell you why I want to marry you. I could do a rendition of 'How Do I Love Thee,' and tell you all the reasons I love you. No, actually, I couldn't do that, we would be here forever. I had something planned, I really did, but, down here now, none of it seems good enough. Nothing I can say will be able to express how I feel about you. Calleigh, I just…I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Calleigh's lips were pulled in and she was trying very hard not to bite them off. She felt tears filling her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop them from rolling down her cheeks. She nodded her head slowly and finally was able to release her lips. "Yes. I would be honored."

Eric smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. As Calleigh lifted her hand up to admire it (it was much prettier than the one she thought was hers) Eric sat back down by her on the couch. He sat just a little closer than he was before and whispered in her ear, "What a shock! I had no idea how you were going to answer."

Calleigh narrowed her eyes at him in faux anger. "Eric, shut up and kiss me."

Eric smiled at her. "It would be my pleasure."

_Well, that's the end. I don't really have much to say here. It's over and while it was super hard for me to write, I'm kind of sad to see it go. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter/epilogue type thing. Why don't you leave me a review and tell me how you feel about the story as a whole. It would make my day. Please? _


End file.
